I'm Sorry
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: wayyyyyyyyy future fic. Carter is confronted by his son


Title: I'm sorry you're like me  
rating: eh  
summary: Wayyyyyyyyyy future fic.Carter has a talk with his oldest son.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Carter snickered,"Just like your mother.No, hi Dad?"  
  
The man looked around the restaurant before reluctantly sinking into the booth."Dad.."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
His eyes crinkled just like his father's when he smiled. His lips curled like his mother's.Carter couldn't help but smile when he looked at him.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"I want to take your mother on a cruise" Carter leaned back into the styrofoam cushions.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Carter chuckled."Actually, Mom.."  
  
"My mom, your wife" Alex corrected,"I hate when parents do that"  
  
Carter nodded,"Deb..better?"  
  
Alex nodded  
  
"She told me about the thing with Aimee" Carter said akwardly  
  
Alex pursed his lips."And?"  
***********************  
Good morning, son.  
I am a bird  
Wearing a brown polyester shirt  
You want a coke?  
Maybe some fries?  
The roast beef combo's only $9.95  
It's okay, you don't have to pay  
I've got all the change  
***************************  
This thing, man, that was the mirror image of her husband used to scare her. Because Alex was so much like Carter.  
Jing Mei stood outside the bathroom door,watching the two men in the booth.Afarid to interrupt, she crept over to the counter and sat down.  
***********************  
Everybody knows  
It hurts to grow up  
And everybody does  
It's so weird to be back here  
************************  
"And what? That's a big deal Alex!How do you think I felt hearing it from M....Deb?"  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow,"Didn't know you cared"  
  
Carter's jaw dropped."I.."  
  
"You're there for Luce, and Bella,but me.."  
  
"This was a bad idea" Carter leaned against the table, holding his head in his hands."You do know, as the father, you should have some sort of feelings about her doing that"  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Or maybe you're just like me and don't care"  
  
"I'm nothing like you" Alex hissed angrily.  
  
****************  
Let me tell you what  
The years go on and  
We're still fighting it, we're still fighting it  
And you're so much like me  
I'm sorry  
*****************  
His shoulders curved in, his hands running through his hair. There was several times Jing Mei wanted to get up and mediate, tell them to stop arguing.From where she sat, she could tell.  
and her heart just sank  
*******************  
Good morning, son  
In twenty years from now  
Maybe we'll both sit down and have a few beers  
And I can tell you 'bout today  
*******************  
"I was there for you"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Alex.."  
  
The man ran a hand through his black hair,"You weren't. You were busy saving lives.Babying your princesses. I was the kid that made you marry Mom"  
  
"Shut up" Carter hissed.  
  
"Oops...Daddy forget to keep his pants on?" Alex spat angrily."I was going to do this for her.."  
  
And how I picked you up and everything changed  
It was pain  
Sunny days and rain  
I knew you'd feel the same things  
*****************************  
"I couldn't do anything right" she told the waiter behind the counter."Even though I was in love with his father, we were together and everything, I ended up getting pregnant before we actually got married"  
Jing Mei sighed sadly,"Alex'll never let me live that down"  
******************************  
Everybody knows  
It sucks to grow up  
And everybody does  
It's so weird to be back here  
*****************************  
Carter fixed his gaze on his son."Anything else you want to tell me?? Get it out now while you still have the chance"  
  
"I can't do this here" Alex rubbed the back of his neck  
  
Carter nodded  
  
"You ****ed me over.And I hate you for it"  
  
Carter's eyes started to water.  
  
"You worked all the time.never made time for me.I am angry.Very.And don't sit me down and ask me how I feel about my girlfriend aborting our baby.." his voice quivered  
  
Carter nodded."sorry"  
  
Alex rubbed his temples, and stood up again."Tell Mom I tried"  
  
Carter looked down at the table.  
  
"I did"  
  
"I'm sorry" he called after his son."About not being there and all. I missed alot in 20 years, didn't I?"  
  
Alex didn't turn around  
  
"And I'm sorry that even though I wasn't there, you ended up just like me.."  
  
The exit door flapped. Carter watched his son's coat and scarf fly with the wind,walking towards his car.  
  
******************  
Let me tell you what  
The years go on and  
We're still fighting it, we're still fighting it  
You'll try and try and one day you'll fly  
Away from me  
******************  
"Ready to go?"  
Carter looked up and smiled softly."I guess"  
  
"How'd it go?" by the look on his face, Jing Mei touched his forehead gently,it had been bad.  
  
"I never realized, man.." he helped her into her jacket."He's so angry"  
  
Jing Mei nodded  
  
"I tried.."  
  
"I know" she kissed his cheek."Go home?"  
  
"Yeah" Carter nodded,"Yeah,let's" 


End file.
